Just One Yesterday
by HookedOnCaptainSwan
Summary: AU CS. Killian & Emma have been together for 8 years, An accidents happens causing Emma to go into a comma on their anniversary. Killian spends 3 years waiting for her to wake up, but friends persuade him to move on. What happens when he starts dating again only for Emma to wake up?
1. Mrs Jones

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its amazing characters

* * *

Sunlight crept through the blinds, shining on two slumbering bodies. Emma slowly cracked an eye open before snapping it shut and cuddling into the warmth at her side. Groaning, said warmth wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her close.

"Go back to sleep" he mumbled, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"As much as I wish I could, you know I can't. I have work." Emma sighed, trying to pull away from her boyfriend only to fail and be pulled back against him.

"Skip work today. Stay home with me love. I promise to make it worth your while" he purred as he straddled her and nipped at her neck. Emma moaned and tilted her head to the side granting him more access to her soft cream colored skin. Killian smirked against her neck and slowly dragged his nails down her sides causing her to shiver. He gave her neck slow sensual kisses, making sure to slowly rub against her hips in time with his kisses. Emma panted and pulled his hair, arching up pressing her hips flush against his causing Killian to growl and nip at her roughly. Groaning, Emma used all the strength she could muster, which wasn't much since Killian kept making her melt, to push Killian away.

"I have to go to work. You know I can't miss today, I'm already getting out early."

Killian just hummed against her skin and trailed kisses down towards her neck to the valley of her breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as Killian brought his lips around one of her nipples.

"Ki—Killian, stop."

"Lass we both know you don't want that" He murmured against her breast before tugging at it lightly with his teeth. Emma cried out and dug her nails into his scalp making Killian moan. Trailing his hands down her side, he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her slowly before pushing the head in, only to pull out quickly.

"Killian you fucking asshole." Emma gasped out and thrust her hips up only for him to push them down.

"Ah ah ah emma. I thought you had to get ready for work." He shook his finger at her and gave her a chesire cat grin.

_'This son of a bitch.'_

"Killian Jones you better finish what you fucking started" she ground out and sent him a glare causing Killian to chuckle.

"As my ma'lady wishes" he whispered before thrusting forward, both moaning each others name at the feel of completion. Emma cried out and stared at him with half lidded eyes, watching his clench and flutter open as he pounded into her. Yep. This was gonna be one of those late for work mornings. But it was so worth it.

* * *

"Emma Swan you're late!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Granny, things popped up."

Emma rushed past Granny to the back room, yanking her locker open and throwing her stuff inside. Snatching her apron from the hook by the door, she stuffed her tiny notebook in her mouth and hastily tied the back of her apron as she walked out. At least she was only 5 minutes late right? Glancing at the clock, she winced and looked away. Ok. 20 minutes late. Dam Killian and his persuasive moves and seductive voice.

"Killian keep in you bed?"

Emma turned to her left to see, her co worker and bosses granddaughter, Ruby coming down the stairs with a Cheshire cat smile. As per her usual attire, she wore the uniform skirt short and tied the top so it showed her stomach; make up wise she went with a smoky eye look and of course, her trademark blood red lipstick.

"You already know the answer to that Rubes" Emma groaned and covered her blushing face. Ruby was so gonna tease her about this all day. Ruby giggled and waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Now now girls, you can gossip later. They're people waiting to be served!"

"Sorry bout that Granny"

Ruby gave Emma a 'This isn't over, we'll talk later' look and skipped over to the counter to take orders. Emma shivered slightly and shook her head; she was already dreading this conversation. Ruby liked to know every detail while she liked to keep things simple. Granted she should be used to this by now, since Ruby bugged her every time she had this apparent glow on her, but who could blame her? Killian knew how to treat a woman and he was a master in bed. The things he could do with his hands and mouth…

Emma blinked her eyes and placed her hands on her flushed cheeks. Now was not the time to be thinking about that, she had work and she couldn't afford to get distracted. Walking to wards the first booth she got her notebook out of her apron and clicked her pen.

"Welcome to Granny's folks. What can I get you?"

* * *

Emma stretched her arms and arched forward to crack her back. Smiling when all the kinks were out, she untied her apron and hung it on the hook. Work had surprisingly gone by quick. There were no troublesome customers or screaming children, and best of all, Ruby didn't have a chance to bombard her with questions. Honestly, that girl always wanted talk about her sex life. While Ruby was her best friend, she didn't want to go into detail about every time she and Killian had sex.

"Oh Emma I'm so glad I caught you before you left"

Emma turned around to come face to face with Belle. She normally worked at the library, but since it was under construction she came here to work part time.

"Did you need me for something Belle?"

She shook her head, her chocolate brown curls moving about, and smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh no no. I just wanted to congratulate you on your anniversary today. Granny and Ruby were talking about how it's your 8 year anniversary with Killian! You two have been together for so long. I only hope Rumple and I are together that long."

"Thanks Belle. Believe me, I'm still surprised we even got together" she joked with a small chuckle. Killian and her were what people would call 'high school sweethearts'. They had gotten together when they were 16 and stayed inseparable throughout high school and college. After they graduated, they moved into an apartment and for the most part had been happy as one could be.

"Well I wish you two many more to come! Maybe tonight he'll pop the big question" Belle sent her a wink and patted her shoulder before walking to her locker, leaving Emma to ponder.

_'Big question huh?'_

She placed her hand on her stomach when she felt the feeling of butterflies fluttering around. Well it was to be expected. They had after all been together for almost a decade. A goofy smile formed on her face when she imagined Killian proposing. Shaking her head, she just about floated out the door, waving a quick goodbye to Granny, Ruby and Belle.

If Killian did ask her tonight, she already knew her answer.

She would say yes.

* * *

"8 years Killian. That's a long ass time." August whistled, slapping Killian on the back and laughing when he coughed on his drink. Killian sent him a small glare while reaching for a napkin and wiping up the drops on the counter.

"Well technically it's longer. I've known her almost all my life, we just didn't officially get together until we were 16."

"It's just crazy knowing how long it's been. Life just passes by in the blink of an eye. I still feel like it was just the other day we graduated" August shook his head and chuckled. "And look at us, we're 24 now." He gestured to them both before his eyes took on a faraway look.

Killian smiled at the look on August's face. It was obvious he was reminiscing about the past. Taking a sip of his beer, he joined August, thinking about the good times. Chuckling, a large grin formed on his face as he thought about Emma. Emma Emma Emma. She was his world. It baffled him sometimes how much she meant to him. He couldn't even imagine life with out her. It made his chest ache and his head hurt. He could still remember clear as crystal the first time he made her smile, their first date, their first kiss, the first time they made love. Much to his joy, they had been each other's first. He held back his laugh when he thought back to that night. Emma had been so sure he had already slept with a ton of girls, that it shocked her when she found out she would be his first. He himself was absolutely ecstatic that he was her first. He would be her one and only and that meant the world to him. Emma hadn't known then, but it was always her. Even back in elementary school, he only had eyes for her.

"Did you hear Phillip and Aurora are getting hitched?"

He looked up at August and gave him an 'it's about time' look making his friend laugh. Everyone had known they would get married. Hell they knew before they even got together. It was just that feeling and they fit so perfectly.

_'Just like me and Emma' _

"I'd say next it has to be—" August paused and looked up, tapping a finger to his chin "You and Emma."

Killian tensed slightly, slipping a hand in his pocket and fiddled with a small box in there before slowly taking it out and laying it on the table.

"Is—is that what I think it is?" August stared with wide eyes as his jaw dropped.

"No need to act like a girl mate" Killian chuckled, sparing him an amused glance, opening the box slowly to reveal a beautiful gold band with a medium sized diamond on it. He personally wanted to get a bigger one, but he knew Emma didn't like flashy stuff, she liked it simple.

"Holy shit dude. That's for tonight?"

Killian nodded and looked at him with such a big smile, pearly white teeth showing, that it made August speechless for a couple seconds. Killian was at that moment the definition of happiness. He always had that small doubt that they wouldn't last, that one of them would get bored and end it, but they kept going strong as each year past by. He was truly happy for his friends. He had known Killian since they were in diapers, his dad having babysat him while his parents were working. He had grown up seeing the sad and disappointed looks he would get when he wouldn't see his parents for days, when they wouldn't show up for school play's or parent teacher conferences, when his dad just up and left them and his mom before a alcoholic. He had had a tough life, and to see him so happy now, it made his eyes tear up. Killian was like the brother he never had, hell even his dad considered Killian a son since he had basically lived with them.

Giving him a goofy grin, he slapped his back and got up to hug him. "I'm happy for you man. Emma's a good woman and I approved of her since day 1."

Killian embraced him back and patted his back. It meant a lot to him to know that August approved of Emma. August was family to him and he trusted him completely.

"Thanks mate. I have to admit, I'm bloody nervous as fuck. I don't wanna screw this up and that bloody doubt keeps popping into my head that she's gonna say no and I can't take her rejection."He ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced. He didn't think he could take Emma saying no, it pained him to even thinking about that happening.

Pulling 2 twenty's out of his pocket, August slapped it down on the counter and stood up, grabbing Killian's arm and leading him towards the entrance.

"Killian, she's gonna say yes. That girl loves you. I can tell by the way she looks at you. You're her world. You have nothing to fear"

Nodding his head slowly, he sent him a thankful smile and a pat on the back. It felt good to have some support. It eased his nerves and calmed the raging storm of doubt. As August pushed the door open, they both shielded their eyes from the bright rays of the setting sun.

Turning towards his 'brother', he gave him one last hug. "Congrats Killian. I'm happy for you." Pulling away, August put on his sunglasses and walked over to his motorcycle.

"She hasn't even said yes yet mate!"

Pausing midstride, he twisted around and tipped his glasses down "She will, and you better pick me to be the best man or there will be hell to pay Jones"

Chuckling at his brother, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't feel the clouds of doubt anymore. He didn't know whether it from the words of support from his friend or because he knew Emma. They always had that connection and having someone other then himself say that Emma will say yes gave him more confidence and courage. It would be official after tonight.

She would be Mrs. Jones.

Emma Catherine Jones.

Emma Jones.

* * *

Hi guys! So this is my first AU Captain Swan fic. I hope if you took the time to read it, you liked it er so far. I'm actually really nervous about this. It took me weeks to even finish this let alone publish it. I've read some pretty flipping amazing CS fics on here, and mine just seems blah to me, but I've really been wanting to write all my ideas so I thought I'd give it a shot. If you read any of my other stories, you'll notice one similar to it, [Clarity], that one I'm putting on hold because I thought of how I want the story to go, and it just seemed so much better for Killian and Emma to be the characters to me. I'm also considering writing another story having to do with this one, but everything will be switched and Ill explain that more in the next chapter. For now, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Anddd im gonna go hide under a rock now cause I literally blushed like a cherry during the first part of the story.


	2. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the wonderful son "Outta my League" by Fitz and the Tantrums

A/N: Big thanks to my beta ohsillytwigg! I have no idea what I'd do without you. You've helped me so much on this chapter. And thank you to all you guys that reviewed! Please don't hate me too much for this chapter.

* * *

Emma turned her head to the side to inspect her just finished straightened hair. Nodding her head in approval of her reflection, she stood and walked to the mirror behind the bathroom door. Twisting and turning, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress, she grinned in triumph. While she didn't like to wear much make up, there were rare events like this that she did doll herself up. She wore a sleeveless form fitting sea blue dress that ended just above her knees with black laced heels and red lipstick with winged eyeliner and to finish it all off she straightened her hair, but curled the bottom part. All in all she felt beautiful.

_'Most likely from Killian always telling and making me feel beautiful' _

She always thought she was an average girl, but Killian made her feel like she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet.

"Emma?" She heard a door close and footsteps going through the hallway.

"In here."

The door opened and Killian walked in while she finished putting her earrings on.

"Lass-You look positively breath taking." He breathed as he sauntered over and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth to leave a chaste kiss. "I do believe I'm the luckiest man alive."

Emma rolled her eyes and hid a smile. He was such a charmer. His accent made him a million times more attractive. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are this morning?"

"You might have once or twice" she mumbled as she eyed his lips.

Moving one of his hands to her head, he tangled his fingers in her hair tugging slightly, and brought his lips down to hers. Sighing into the kiss, Emma wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He groaned and slipped his tongue past her lips, brushing it against hers. Nipping at his bottom lip, she tugged lightly before pulling back and staring at his face. She swore she could get high off of his kisses. They just put that permanent smile on her face and made her feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Are you all ready for our date love?"

"You betcha" They both laughed and spared a few more quick kisses before Killian led her out of their apartment and to his car.

Opening her door for her, he gave her a deep bow "For milady" Lifting his head, he gave her a wink. Rolling her eyes, she tried her hardest not to laugh as he helped her into the car. Closing her door, Killian walked to his side and got in.

Starting the car, he turned to look at her "You ready for one of the best night's of your life my love?"

Sending him a loving smile, she placed her hand atop his and squeezed it. He returned that loving smile and turned his hand around and laced their fingers together.

_'This is it Killian old boy.'_

* * *

Emma stared in awe and pure fascination at the sight before her. Twinkling glowing stars coated the midnight dark sky, casting reflections on the crashing waves and calm waters further out. She had always loved the beach, especially at night. It held this mysterious and dangerous beauty to her that always called like a siren to a sailor. That was one thing her and Killian had in common. The love of the ocean, the sea salt smell, the waves kissing the shore, the sea shells decorating the sand, the sound of the water sloshing around and most of all, the calmness they felt there, like all their worries just vanished In thin air.

"This way love" Killian kissed her temple and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the docks, towards his ship, the beautiful _Jolly Roger_. The other woman in his life, their baby. **_Their's. His and hers. _**His present to her on their 5 anniversary. Most people would say the name was cliché, but to them it was perfect considering their favorite story was Peter Pan. On their third date, they had shared bits of their childhood and found out they had both dreamed of going to Neverland as a child, fighting pirates, taking Hook's ship, running around with the lost boys.

"Right this way milady" he gestured toward the ship, while holding his hand out to help her walk up. He smiled when he heard his swan gasp. Mentally patting himself on the back, he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his. After she had left for work he set everything up; Pearly white candles all over the ship, a table in the middle of the deck with silverware and long candles, white lanterns hanging all around the boat. He'd have to thank August for coming and lighting the candles for him before they had gotten there.

"Killian-it's beautiful"

"True, but it doesn't compare to your beauty love"

Turning around in his arms, Emma brought her hands to his cheeks, caressing the stubble he had there. The amount of happiness this man gave her scared her sometimes. It always led to the 'What if he leaves you' thoughts and it clenched at her heart. She hated depending on people, but with Killian, she didn't mind because she knew he would come through. She needed by her side.

"Killian Jones, what ever would I do without you"

"Well love, that's something you'll never have to find out"

Walking her to the table, he pulled out her chair for her, bowing and gesturing for her to sit. Emma fluttered her eyelashes at him and sat down gracefully.

"My handsome gentlemen" she cooed at him, winking and blowing a kiss at him.

"Lass I'll have you know I'm always a gentleman" he gave her a mock pout and pushed her seat in, making sure to brush his hand on her shoulder when he walked to his seat, letting a triumphant smile cross his face when he felt her shiver.

"So _Captain_, what's for dinner?" Emma rolled her eyes and hid a chuckle when she saw his eyes light up at being called 'captain'.

"Well lass, since you've asked so nicely, I thought we'd start off with your favorite" He took the grey cover off the plates. "Chicken Alfredo made by yours truly with some rose wine and for dessert, something chocolate and maybe perhaps a chocolate drink with cinnamon" He let lose a chuckle when her eyes lit up at the word 'chocolate'. That woman and her obsession with chocolate. He could pretty much get her to do almost anything if he bribed her with chocolate. Hot Chocolate with whipped cream, sprinkled with cinnamon, now that, that was her all time weakness. Something that he only knew and he loved that.

"My my Captain, all my favorites! You sure know the way to a woman's heart." Sending a wink his way, she picked up her fork and dug into her food. Killian gave her a soft and loving smile while reaching for his wine glass.

"Mm, I'm impressed. It's delicious baby"

Choking on his wine, he gave her a look of astonishment.

"Darling you wound me. We've been together for quite awhile and I've cooked for you before."

"And what a good boyfriend you've been! Being all sweet making your girlfriend dinner after work" she teased him.

He looked away, scratching his head as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Hiding a cough behind his hand, he turned back to her only to blink and stare at her plate. Bloody hell. She was almost finished and he had barely taken one bite!

Wait one bloody second. She was almost done. That was dinner. She was just about done. There was just dessert. And some light dancing and stargazing he had planned, but that was beside the point.

Bloody hell.

It was back.

That raging storm of never ending doubt and nervousness.

August may have assured him she would say yes and he may have practiced at least a thousand times in front of their bathroom mirror, but talking about it and actually doing it were two different things. What if she wasn't ready? What if she didn't picture him in her future? What if she never wanted to get married and was content as they were? While that was a bad thing to him, he needed more. He wanted to be able to show her off to the world, to have her name be _Emma Catherine Jones_. Mentally groaning, he rubbed his temples and picked at his food a bit. His nerves were making him lose his appetite.

"Killian are you alright?"

He shot his head up to see Emma staring at him with a frown and concerned eyes. Shit. He suddenly felt parched, his throat felt dry and scratchy.

_'Keep calm Killian. You can't let her know anything. Just breathe in and out. Stay. Calm.'_

Nodding his head and smiling at her, he snatched his wine from the table and took a swig.

_'Keep. Calm.'_

'Killian—"Emma's concerned look quickly faded into one of disbelief.

Of course. Just like he knew Emma, she knew him and that couple of seconds he let doubt fill his eyes was enough for her to catch it. Mentally cursing and punching himself, he grasped around his mind for a lie or at least a half truth, anything that wouldn't make him have to give away his plans.

"How could I forget I'm dating the human lie detector" he chuckled, his lips curving up as he gave her a look she described as adorable.

Bringing a hand to his mouth, he coughed, clearing his throat and stood up. Sticking a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small remote and pressed a button making music start to play all around the _Jolly Roger_.

"If you mist know Emma darling. I'm a tad bit nervous." He strolled over to her and held a hand out. "Because I plan to serenade you while we dance underneath the stars"

"Will you do me this pleasure of dancing with me milady?"

She nodded and giving him radiant smile, a smile that stopped his heart and made it beat rapidly at the same time, she placed her hand in his and that was when it hit him. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being and would do anything for her. It was mind boggling to love some one so much that you feel as though you can't breathe without them. That feeling he got from just a mere touch of hands is what anchored him. He wasn't ever going to let her go. He couldn't. He would fight until the end for her. If she declined his marriage proposal, he would still fight for her and wait until she was ready. He was forever hers.

Pulling her close to him, he placed an arm around her waist and clasped her hand with the other, lacing their fingers together, not failing to notice just how perfect they fit together. He leaned down and softly kissed her, realizing he would never tire of her kisses. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes feeling that overwhelming feeling of happiness all over again.

The music changed and he let out a breath of air. This was it. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top along with stargazing may have been skipped, but this was one moment he wasn't going to mess up. He wasn't going to chicken out-oh god what if this was a bad song to pick? What if she didn't like it? What if he messed up? The music didn't even fit with the way they were dancing. Shit.

'Ok. Deep and calming breathes. Ruby said this was one of her favorite songs and the lyrics match my feelings.'

Letting go of her wrist, he twirled her around before bringing her close again.

It was time. Fuck what a bad time to be nervous.

_"More than just a dream."_

Her eyes lit up and she looked at him in wonder. That was good. That gave him a bit more confidence.

_"Forty days and forty nights. I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life.  
Recall the days I waited for you  
You know the ones who said, 'Id never find someone like you'"_

He swayed their bodies around, gaining more confidence with every word. She **_did_** love this song and by the way her eyes were shining, he knew she was holding back tears.

_"You were out of my league, all the things I believe. You were just the right kind, Yeah you are more than just a dream.  
You were out of my league, got my heartbeat racing. If I die don't wake me, Cause you are more than just a dream"_

The countdown was starting. No. It had started the moment he first laid eyes on her. Call it cheesy and corny if you will, but he knew. She was his other half. As she liked to say 'You're the Peter to my Wendy'. He had never believed in Soul Mates all that much but as years went by with Emma he really believed that was what they are.

_"From time to time I pinch myself because I think my girl mistakes me for somebody else  
And every time she takes my hand, All the wonders that remain become a simple face"_

A few tears fell down her cheeks but she never allowed her gaze to waver. God he loved this woman. He didn't think he could say it enough.

The song—it was almost over. It was about to happen and-he couldn't feel that raging storm appearing. No doubt. No nervous feelings or butterflies in his stomach.

_"You were out of my league, all the things I believe  
You were just the right kind, Yeah you are more than just a dream  
You were out of my league, got my heartbeat racing  
If I die don't wake me, cause you are more than just a dream  
More than just a dream"_

"Killian, that was beautiful. You know you-"

He had waited for that storm to hit him hard, but nothing came. This was that moment. The moment where you just **_knew_**. The right time. He took a step back and looked at her with determined eyes.

"Emma. I've known you for most of my life. I knew even back when we were children that I wanted to spend my life with you. There was never anyone else in my eyes, love. I don't know how I was lucky enough to get you to be mine. You're intelligent, cunning, beautiful, and so many other things. I could spend days listing everything I love about you. You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee. Emma gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, fresh tears making themselves down her flushed cheeks.

Looking at the box, he opened it slowly, before looking her straight in the eyes. "Emma Catherine Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Lass, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes Ill marry you" She choked back a sob and held her left hand out and Killian quickly put the ring on her finger. Standing up, he brushed some hair out of her face as she gave him a tearful smile. He leaned down, closing the distance between them and claimed her lips. He pulled her flush against him as his tongue crept from his mouth and gently licked and sucked at her bottom lip. Her arms snaked around his neck, brushing up and tugging at his hair, and after a few moments she finally allowed his tongue entrance. Killian's tongue plundered her mouth hungrily, tracing over her entire mouth as if trying to memorize every detail. She moaned passionately into his mouth causing him to pull her closer and press his hips into hers.

Nothing could explain this feeling except complete bliss.

Emma felt like her soul was soaring and she was glad Killian was holding onto her because she was pretty sure her knees would give way any second now.

After a few minutes they both pulled apart panting and giving each other content happy smiles. Emma brought her hand up to caress his face, loving the feel of his stubble on her skin.

"I love you Killian" She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against his neck.

"I love you too lass"

Nothing else mattered anymore. Everything else faded. It was just him and the woman he had grown to love more than life itself. Tonight he would hold her, kiss her, and make love to her as he whispered her name over and over again into her ear. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Happy didn't even begin to describe how he felt at that moment.

Emma leaned up until their lips were almost touching and whispered against his lips "I think we should go celebrate."

She closed her eyes and shivered when she felt his smile against her lips. He licked his lips and gave her a predatory smirk.

"As my lady wishes" he murmured before lifting her up bridal style in his arms and strolled down to his cabin. **_Their cabin_**. He liked the sound of that. Nudging the door open, he strode in and walked over to the bed, gently laying his precious treasure down. Leaving a gentle kiss on her nose, he walked to the door and closed it and locked it. He slowly turned around and stared at his swan in awe. She laid there with her hair fanning around her like a golden halo making her look like the goddess she was. Her eyes sparkled with lust and love as she leaned up on her elbows to give him a seductive smile. This beautiful woman was his and his alone.

"Well pirate, are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to come ravish your woman?" She tilted her head and licked her lips and looked at him up and down slowly.

Biting back a groan, Killian clenched his fists and bit his lip trying to control himself. 8 years with this woman and he still felt like a teenage boy losing his virginity. Scowling internally, he let out a breath of air and sauntered over to the bed. He brought one of his hands to her thigh and dragged it down her leg until it got to her foot. He placed a kiss on her ankle as he slowly took her heels off and massaged her feet.

"Have I ever told you that you give the best massages?" She groaned making him chuckle and look up at her.

"You may have told me once or twice"

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with dark stormy blue eyes filled with lust. He stood up and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes trained on hers the whole time. It was amazing how he could get her turned on _just_ by unbuttoning his shirt. She sat up and brought her hands behind her back to unzip her dress. She tugged it down a bit before Killian grasped the bottom and ripped it down her legs. Her eyes fluttered and her hands trembled slightly.

Dropping her dress to the floor, he listened to her shallow breathing as he crawled up her body until they were eye to eye. Killian leaned down and nipped and sucked at her neck while he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. Emma groaned in need as his hands cupped her breasts. Thumbs ran over each hardened peak, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. Panting, she ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head closer to his chest. He was more than happy to comply bringing his mouth to an awaiting nipple. Green eyes closed in pleasure as he wrapped his mouth around the tiny bud, heat flaring in her core at the feeling of his tongue teasing her. Her hands went down to the button of his jeans, brushing against his bulge before grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. Excitement coursed through him as she unhooked the button and pushed the material down his hips. His mouth unlatched from her nipple so he could kick them off. His fingers went for the waistband of her lacy underwear and tugged them down slowly. His member strained in his silk boxers having her completely nude before him.

Emma moaned and brought her hands to pull his hair when he brought his mouth back to nip and suck at her nipples. She let out a loud gasp when his fingers found her moist folds. The jolt of pleasure was intense, the touch making her ache for him even more. He pried her thighs further apart and slid a single finger between the silk valley, coating it with her moisture. The pleasure twisted in her stomach as he found the tiny nerve hidden between her folds. Her hands left his hair to grip his shoulders, her legs trembling as he massaged her.

Removing his hand, he sat up a bit and looked hungrily at his swan. His self-control was at its breaking point. Having her lying upon his bed bare and trembling with legs parted, golden hair fanning around her and eyes sparkling with love and lust. This alluring woman was going to be his forever. He knew he would never love another. He was hers forever and he could only hope she felt the same way.

His hands went down to his remaining garments, Emma watching him as she chewed her bottom lip impatiently, eyes never leaving his. Emma took a deep breath when he dropped his boxers to the floor and climbed upon the mattress, crawling between her legs. Soft kisses were placed across the top of her core before his lips grazed along the outside of her lips. The tip of his tongue ran along the edges, just barely touching her skin. She cried out at the first touch upon her clit.

A low growl vibrated deep in his chest as his mouth latched onto her core. The scent and taste of her arousal stimulated his own even more, making his member ache to be inside her, to claim her and have her cry out his name. She squirmed under him when he parted her folds with his fingers. He ran his tongue over the small opening, groaning into her when her hands fisted into his hair.

Emma lifted her hips into his touch. His mouth was latched onto her clit, stroking and nipping and sucking it. Her orgasm was building with every stroke of his tongue and the need to have him inside her only intensified when he pushed a finger deep into her. Her walls clamped down on the digit as he began pumping it inside of her. Her breath was coming in short gasps and moans as he worked her over. He pulled away from her when her walls started to tighten.

"Fuck. Ki—killian"

Her groan of disappointment didn't go unnoticed. He worked his way up her body until he was covering her. Her arms went around his neck when he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. Nails ran up and down along the tense muscles near his spine. The thick tip of his member brushed against her wet entrance, making him groan and break the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as he panted. She lifted her hips up, pushing against his throbbing shaft.

Killian grunted and brought a hand down to stroke himself before guiding it to her folds and thrusting in. White hot pleasure washed over her and she cried out his name. Killian groaned and stayed still.

"Emma love, you're so wet and tight." His mouth went back to hers as he pulled out before slamming back in. His cock twitched at the feeling of her walls clamping on him tightly. He started off the pace slow and steady, pumping deep inside her. Pleasure shot along his spine to center in his groin, her moans spurring him on as he rocked steadily.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, placing her feet upon his ass before pulling him closer, forcing him to enter her faster.

"Gods Emma you feel so fucking good" Killian grunted as he pumped into her harder. Emma clenched her eyes and shivered. She would never admit it, but she loved when he talked during sex. The things he would say would make her unbelievably wetter. Killian pushed some damp hair from her forehead and caressed her cheek. The touch was tender and loving as he captured her mouth for another kiss.

"K-killian fuck" she groaned and leaned up to bite his bottom lip and pulled it "Fuck me harder" She dragged her nails down his back and turned to nuzzle her face into his neck. She knew what would get him to let go. She whispered dirty words into his ear and nipped on his earlobe.

His eyes rolled back into his head and his restraint snapped when she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. His balls tightened as he gave into her demands. His next thrust was hard and fast, slamming himself deep inside. Her cry of pleasure stirred his passion.

"Like that sweetheart? Do you like it when I slam my cock into you?" He brought a hand down and started to rub at the little bundle of nerves "Let go for me baby. I know you're so close."

Her nails dug into his skin as he drove in at a fast pace. Her walls tightened around his throbbing length as release washed over her. He willed himself to hold out as she moaned for more. The muscles pulled at his own release as she came down from her peak. His body shook as his came in a hot rush of pleasure. The last thrust left him fully buried and fulfilled.

He rested his head on her shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. Emma lazily moved her hand up and down his back, a satisfied look in her eyes. Killian smirked at her, pulling out and lying next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, bringing their foreheads together.

A teasing smile crossed her mouth "So are we staying the night here, or are we heading home?

"We'll stay here" He rubbed his nose against hers and gave a content sigh as she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Emma"

"I love you too Killian."

* * *

Emma cracked an eye open to see Killian's slumbering face in front of her. A smile slowly formed as she observed his face. He looked so serene. This was one of the perks to waking up before him. Getting to watch his chest rise and fall with every breath. She brought her hand to his face to brush some hair away and giggled quietly when his brow furrowed and he snuggled closer to her. Oh this man. Lightly dragging her nails down his chest, she watched as he shivered and pressed against her, rubbing his hips against hers. She let loose a low moan and tugged a strand of his hair.

"I know you're awake Killian"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head when he simply nuzzled his face into her neck. He mumbled something against her neck before nipping it and causing her to moan. She felt the smirk form against her neck and pouted.

"I didn't hear what you said."

He pulled back, staring at her for a few seconds before getting on top of her. Brushing some hair away from her forehead, he leaned down and kissed her.

"I said I love you Mrs. Jones"

The smile she gave him from hearing that was positively radiant and it stops his heart for a couple seconds. She looks positively breathtaking with her hair fanning out around her and her forest green eyes sparkling with love.

"And I love you Mr. Jones." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, messing up her hair. She pulled him down and peppered kisses around his jaw and neck causing him to close his eyes and relish the feeling of her lips on his skin. Nuzzling his head into her neck again, he brought his hand to the side of her stomach and started moving it down to her hip before brushing it against her abdomen.

"Oh no you don't, Killian. After all the rounds last night, how could you possibly want to go again?" She gave him a stern gaze and pushed him off of her before getting up and looking for her clothes. Honestly, that man was like a sex addict sometimes. They had only gotten an hour of sleep after the first round before he woke her up and started a few more.

"Not my fault you're so irresistible, love. I can't control myself around you." He gave her smoldering look and eyed her as she shimmied into her dress.

"Always a charmer" She stuck her tongue at him as she walked over to her bag that sat on his desk. "Shit! Its almost 12! I have work in half an hour!" She groaned and smacked a hand against her forehead. Chuckling, Killian got out of bed and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder. He watched her get her phone out and text Ruby that she was going to be a little late.

"It's alright, love. I'll get you there on time."

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he dropped his hands from her waist and then pulled away to search for his clothes. A Cheshire cat grin found its way on Emma's face and she practically purred at the plan forming in her head. She crept slowly towards her _fiancé_ – just saying that made her giddy and filled her stomach with butterflies – and as he bent down to grab his pants, she pinched his butt and ran out the door giggling the whole way. Killian stared after her form with shocked and wide eyes. Well his swan sure was in a good mood. Chuckling to himself, he slipped his pants on and strode to the side table by the bed to get his shirt.

"Killian hurry up! The sooner we go, the sooner I can give you your surprise after work." She sang out.

His ears perked at that and he hurriedly shoved his shoes on. Oh yes. His swan was in a good mood.

* * *

"Emma you're 15 minutes late!"

"I know I know, I'm so sorry Granny"

Emma placed a hand on her flushed face. Dammit Killian.

_'Sheesh it's been 8 years and I'm still letting him distract me'_

"Don't be too mad at her, lass. It's my fault she's late today" Killian walked through the door with cocky smirk and wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"We all know you're the reason whenever she's late Killian." Ruby rolled her eyes at him and tsked "Oh by the way, congrats on making it to the 8 year mark. How was your anniversary yesterday?"

At her question, Killian's eyes lit up and a wide grin appeared. "Well if you must know lass" He grabbed Emma's hand and laced their fingers together. "It went perfect." He eyed Emma with begging eyes and she sighed before nodding her head, giving him permission to do what she knew he wanted to do the moment they walked in.

"I'm marrying Emma Swan!" He yelled out as he thrust their combined hands up in the air before picking her up and swinging her around.

"What! Oh my gosh congrats guys! I'm so happy for you" Ruby squealed and ran over them to hug them.

"Well it's a bout damn time" Granny laughed at the couple and walked to the kitchen while mumbling about making baby blankets for the future little ones.

"Ems I'm so happy for you! You better be making me the maid of honor and you can bet your ass we're giving you a bachelorette party."

Killian frowned at that, sending a glare at Ruby and pulled Emma close to him.

"Oh come on Killian. You know Victor is totally gonna throw you a bachelor party with a shit ton of strippers with lots and lots of rum." Ruby rolled her eyes at him. Emma's brow furrowed and she glared at Killian who she could tell was considering it. Giving an awkward cough, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"No need to be jealous love, you're the only one for me and it will stay that way until the end of time. Not even death could part us."

"Awww, you two are still so disgustingly cute" Ruby teased and pinched both of their cheeks. "Now Killian you need to go" she pulled him away from Emma and pushed him towards the door much to their dismay "Emma has to work and we need to have our girl time. You can get her back later."

"Alright, alright lass. At least let me get a goodbye kiss from my love."

Ruby nodded begrudgingly and stepped back. Killian nodded at her and gave her a thankful smile before reaching his hand out and wrapping it around Emma, pulling her in for a steamy kiss. He fisted his hand in her hair and tugged it when she let out a small moan. He swept his tongue against her lips before nipping her bottom lip and pulling away. He wore a cocky smirk as he stared at his _fiancés_ dazed face.

"Pick you up at 5 love" He waved at Granny and Ruby before winking at Emma and heading out the door.

Emma let out a breath of air and patted her cheeks attempting to get her out of the stupor her fiancé put her in. She nibbled her bottom lip and smile to herself. _Fiancé_. Her _fiancé_. Butterflies filled her stomach and she flushed. It was going to take a couple months for those butterflies to go away. She let out a squeak when she felt Ruby pull her arm and drag her to the backroom. She chewed her bottom lip and smacked her forehead. Ruby was going to grill her with questions right now. Throwing the door open, Ruby pushed Emma inside before closing and locking the door.

"Emma Swan, or should I say future Emma Jones" she purred with a Cheshire cat smile. "You aren't leaving this room until you give me every single detail."

Emma gulped and stared at her with slightly frightened eyes.

* * *

"August she said yes!" Killian shouted as he slammed the bedroom door open. He flinched and jumped slightly when he heard a woman shriek. An ebony haired woman shot up from the bed and brought the sheet to wrap around her before rushing to the bathroom. Killian grimaced and spared a look at August who was currently glaring at him.

"Thanks Killian." August muttered as he edged to the bed and grabbed his boxers to slip on.

"Sorry mate. Didn't think you'd be with anyone." He scratched his head awkwardly and coughed. August waved him off, picking out a pair of pants to put on. Call him weird, but he didn't particularly like to be in his boxers around his mates.

"So what's going on?" August asked as he gestured for Killian to follow him to the kitchen. Killian's eyes lit up and he rushed after his friend.

"Emma. She said yes, we're engaged mate. I'm engaged. I'm getting married!"

August chuckled and grinned at his 'brother'. It was adorable how he was rambling on about Emma and getting married. It warmed his heart to see him so happy. He knew Emma would say yes.

"Congratulations Jones. Told you she would say yes." He laughed and hugged him, slapping his hand on his back. "I think we need a drink to celebrate" He walked into his kitchen and got two beers out of the fridge. Popping the caps off, he handed one to Killian and leaned against the counter.

"Thanks mate" Killian clanked his bottle against Augusts and took a swig before setting it down. He was about to say something until he heard a door shut. Turning to his left, he saw the woman that had ran to the bathroom. To be honest, he was a bit shocked August had gone for her. He could tell she was a bit older than what he usually went for. He would guess in her late thirties. He observed her as she nodded her head at him and strode over to August. She was beautiful, he supposed. Long wavy ebony hair, dark blue eyes, lithe figure, long legs. She looked pretty good for her age. Taking another swig of his beer, he waited for his friend to finish talking with the woman.

"Just call me whenever you need more help" August purred and brought her hand to his lips and left a kiss. The woman smirked at him and nodded her head. He had noticed she glanced at him causing him to shake his head. August apparently noticed "Oh shit sorry" He nodded his head at Killian "This Irish bastard is basically my brother, Killian Jones. Killian, this is Milah"

Milah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked over to Killian and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you Killian."

"Ah, nice to meet you too lass" He shook her hand and nodded his head at her. She turned and tilted her head at August "You never told me Killian was so handsome."

"I don't find him attractive Milah honey. Plus this poor soul just got engaged."

Milah turned surprised eyes with a hint of disappoint in them towards him. "Oh my, well congratulations. What a lucky woman."

"Thanks lass. She actually just said yes last night which is why I was here" He scratched his neck "Sorry for interrupting. The excitement is kinda still there and I had to tell my best mate" He grinned at August and laughed when his friend rolled his eyes.

"How sweet. August has told me some things about you."

"Oh really now? What has that cruel bastard said?" He cocked an eyebrow up and gave an amused smile.

"He said you have a boat and you like to sail. I have to admit, I'm jealous. I've always wanted to sail around the world."

"Aye that I do. She's my baby. _The_ _Jolly Roger_. Fastest ship you could ever be on" He nodded his head and finished off his beer.

"The _Jolly Roger_? Peter Pan fan?"

August smacked a hand over his mouth as he laughed and wrapped a hand over his stomach. Killian rolled his eyes and nodded at Milah. "Aye. My fiancée and I are big fans of Peter Pan. We always talked about sailing to Neverland." He chuckled as his eyes took on a far away look.

"Well that makes me jealous. My husband doesn't like traveling much." Milah murmured, her eyes taking on a bitter look. Killian's eyes widened and he swallowed awkwardly.

Shaking her head, she turned to August and kissed his cheek "Until next time." Turning to Killian she smiled and nodded at him "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we see each other again"

Killian just nodded his head and walked to the front room so August could walk her out. He sat down on the couch and pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Hearing the door close, he glanced over to see August come over and sit next to him. Silence fell between them for a few minutes, both just taking sips of their beer.

"Just say it, I know you want to" August sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, face resting in his hands.

"A married woman? Didn't peg you for that mate, not that I'm judging. She was good looking for her age."

"Not like I'm dating her, just friends with benefits. She likes to be taken rough and her husband doesn't satisfy her needs." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "She's a pretty interesting woman when you talk to her. Really wants to travel the world. To be honest with you, when I talked about you, she was persistent on meeting you, but I knew Emma would get jealous so I just told her I'd see when you were free"

Killian nodded his head and stared at his beer, getting lost in his thoughts. By the way she was looked at him, it was probably a good idea August did that. Emma wouldn't have been okay with that and there would have been a fight on their hands. Although, he smirked, he wouldn't have minded that considering Emma would have shown him that whole night he belonged to her. Whenever Emma was jealous they had the best sex. Actually, whenever either of them was jealous.

"So, tell me how yesterday went."

* * *

Emma massaged her shoulder and cracked her neck. Ruby had held well onto her word of keeping her locked in. Not even Granny had been able to help her, much to her misfortune. She sat down on the step waiting for Killian to come pick her up. The day had been fairly slow. She would choose these day's any day over school. She was dreading when the spring semester started.

Her stomach made an uneasy noise and she frowned. At around one she had been feeling sick. Like something bad was about to happen. She had put it off as impatience but now she wasn't so sure. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see Killian pulling up. Smiling, she skipped over to his car and got in the passenger seat before Killian could open the door for her.

Killian pouted at her and let out an exasperated sigh. "Lass you're supposed to let me open the door for you. I'm a gentleman!"

Emma rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at him. Killian raised an eyebrow at her, before smirking "Love, don't stick your tongue out unless you're gonna use it."

He laughed as she blushed a rosy pink and muttered 'you and your freaking innuendos'. He started the car and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed his hand and rubbed her thumb against his.

"So did you go tell August the news?"

"Aye I did. Interrupted his morning sex with a married woman in the process." He stopped at a red light and turned to see Emma's shocked face.

"A married woman!?" she sputtered as she brought her free hand to cover her mouth.

"Aye. Her name's Milah."

"Well whatever floats Augusts boat I guess. That's a pretty risky thing to do though"

"August said they're having trouble right now, but I do agree with you lass."

"Mm I'll be a married woman next."

Killian smiled at her and leaned over to peck her on the lips. "Aye lass. You'll be my married woman."

"Have you ever thought about how many kids you want?"

Killian stepped on the breaks at another red light and turned to give her a surprised look. "Kids, love?"

"Yeah, Ruby brought it up. She wants us to name one after her and that we have to make her the godmother"

Killian swallowed and chewed his lip "I have thought of it lass. I do want children with you."

"How many?" Emma asked curiously, bringing her other hand to rub and down his arm. She was chewing her lip. She was hiding something from him.

"As many as you want lass. As long as they're with you, I don't care how many."

Emma looked down and smiled, squeezing his hand and biting the inside of her cheek. Killian chuckled and squeezed her hand back. His swan was oozing happiness right now.

"Ah a little baby mixed of you and me. We're gonna have our hands full, love, but I must admit I can't wait" He chuckled and moved forward as the light turned green.

"That's good. You won't have to wait longer then a year then. Killian I'm pregnant."

He turned to her and opened his mouth to say something, until she had a frightened look on her face and she pointed towards him and screamed "Killian look-"

Before he could turn around, he felt a sharp pain in his arm, heard glass breaking and people screaming before his world went black.

* * *

Killian woke up with a groan. He was aching everywhere.

"Emma, what the bloody hell happened" he muttered, squinting his eyes and bringing his hand to his face to attempt to block out the blinding light.

"Killian!"

He winced and looked to his right to see August sitting at a chair next to a hospital bed? Why – wait. He had just picked up Emma from work.

"Emma" He looked at August with wide scared eyes and tried to sit up "Where's Emma? Is she ok? What happened?"

"Whoa whoa whoa buddy, one question at a time. Calm down." August brought his hands up "A drunk driver ran a red light and ran into you guys. You've been out for 3 days."

"And Emma? Where is she? Is she okay? Bloody hell mate fucking tell me" He was frantic. Emma had to be ok. They were just got engaged. They were talking about children. Emma had said she was pregnant.

August swallowed thickly and looked down. His eyes looked glassy. Killian felt his heart stop. He didn't like that. There should be no reason his eyes were glassy unless-

"August! Where is she?!" he shouted. He was near hysterics.

"Killian…I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you this…but Emma….Emma's in a coma and…and she lost the baby. I'm so sorry"

* * *

I'm very sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I've fallen in a rough patch in my life and suffered from writers block. I want to thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this story. Your responses have given me more confidence on all of this. I'm still beyond nervous when it comes to publishing my stories, but I'm doing my best! Right now I'm kind of winging It with the story, I have most of the plot already thought out, just not some parts on how to get there and I'm sorry if the whole smutty scene wasn't good. I'm still working on those. I'm not that happy with it, but I'll work on it.

Once again special thanks to my beta ohsillytwigg for reviewing the chapter and correcting any mistakes!

Review, favorite, follow? (: You don't have to leave a review, but they are welcomed and you're more than welcome to bug me on my tumblr hooked-on-captain-swan to update faster!


End file.
